Pups Save A Broken Friend
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Everyone in Adventure Bay is glad that Elias has returned safe & sound. Their happiness soon turns to concern when Elias begins to display erratic & troubling behaviour. Can his family & friends find a way to help him before he loses his mind?
1. Chapter 1

**PUPS SAVE A BROKEN FRIEND**

 **I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OCS**

The sun rose on Wednesday morning. Elias woke up only to find that he wasn't in his bedroom. He was back in the house in the woods again. He knew that something wasn't right.

"What the hell? How am I still here?" asked Elias.

Just then Aaron entered the room. He was dragging 3 bodies with him. When Elias saw who they were he became terrified.

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE. I ESCAPED THIS PLACE YESTERDAY" yelled Elias.

"You only thought you did. Now your family is dead because of it" said Aaron.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?" yelled Elias.

"What I'm about to do to you for trying to escape" said Aaron as he pointed his gun at Elias' head & pulled the trigger. Elias begged for mercy but he got none.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Elias as he woke up in a fright. He turned on the lamp on his desk while breathing heavily. Angel, Ella & Ethan were also woken up by Elias' screaming.

"Elias what happened?" asked Angel.

"He still had me & he killed all of us because I tried to escape" said Elias.

"It was just a nightmare. He's not going to ever do anything to you again" said Ella.

"There's no way he's ever roaming the streets free again. Just go back to sleep. Everything will be alright" said Ethan.

After Ella & Ethan left the room Elias turned his lamp off & went back to sleep. When daylight came Elias got dressed, ate breakfast & waited for the bus.

" _I'm sure everyone is going to be so happy to see me again. It'll feel like I'm a celebrity of sorts"_ thought Elias.

When the bus arrived Elias stepped on & almost instantly everyone started cheering & clapping.

"HOORAY FOR ELIAS" yelled everyone.

Elias just took his seat without saying a word. When the bus got to school everyone piled out quickly. As Elias walked to his locker he was approached by numerous kids who gave him hugs & told him how much they missed him. Elias put on a joyful mood but deep down he felt depressive & sad. This was how things were throughout the morning. During class Elias started to hear Aaron's voice in his head. Initially it wasn't a problem but as time went on he became more troubled by it. At recess Elias played on the swing set. He wasn't feeling very good however. The trauma he had suffered from his ordeal was starting to take its toll.

" _Aaron is everywhere no matter where I go. That's how it's going to be for the rest of my life"_ thought Elias.

During 3RD period Elias began to hear Aaron's voice again. This time it was too much for him.

" _I'll haunt your dreams forever. You're never going to forget me. I'm like Freddy Krueger. There's no escape"_ said Aaron.

Elias slumped over his desk & began to cry. He was being as quiet as he could so that nobody could hear him. Angel was the 1ST to notice that something was wrong.

"Elias are you alright?" asked Angel.

Elias didn't answer.

"Elias please tell me what's wrong" said Angel.

Still no reply.

"Elias what is it?" asked Angel.

Elias still didn't respond. By this point everyone in class was looking at Elias. All of them were concerned for his well-being.

"Elias are you OK?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"NO CLEARLY NOT" screamed Elias. Everyone was taken by surprise. Nobody expected this to happen.

"I JUST WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE" yelled Elias as he stormed out of class with Angel right behind him.

"It must be the trauma from the last week. It's starting to get to him" said Ryder.

"Can someone please go & see where he is? I want to make sure he's alright" said Miss Spearwood.

"I'll go" said Ryder.

Ryder left class & searched the school for Elias. He checked the guidance counsellor's office, the administration office, the restrooms & everywhere else Elias could've gone. Eventually Ryder found him sitting on the swing set with Angel right next to him. Elias had tears running down his face like waterfalls.

"Hey Elias. I'm really sorry that this happened to you. You didn't deserve to be abused the way you did" said Ryder.

"Even so I'm going to have to live with the memories of it for the rest of my life. I'm not going to wake up tomorrow & forget all about it. This is going to be something that won't be easy to deal with. The last 2 ½ weeks have been hell. I just want good times to come" said Elias.

"Don't worry good times are coming. I promise you that. None of us are going to let anything bad happen to you like this ever again" said Ryder.

"I hope things go back to normal. That's all I want" said Elias.

"Things will go back to normal" said Ryder.

After a few more minutes Elias had calmed down enough to participate in class again. Before they headed back Ryder gave Elias a comforting hug to let him know that everything was going to be alright. When they got back to class Elias reassured everyone that he was alright & that he was feeling better now. The rest of the period went by without incident. 4TH period was also uneventful. At lunch Elias sat with a sullen look on his face.

"Hey Elias how are you feeling now?" asked Ace.

"I suppose I'm feeling a bit better. It's just hard to deal with the painful memories of what happened" said Elias.

"Don't worry. We're all here for you. Nothing bad will happen to you as long as we can do anything to help" said Carlos.

"If you need to talk to anyone you can always come to us. We'll always be here" said Danny.

"We're going to help you through this no matter what. We're here for you until the end" said Katie.

"Everyone in town is glad to have you back. I know everyone will be willing to help in any way possible" said Ryder.

"Thank you guys. I don't know what I'd do without you" said Elias.

Elias & his friends shared a group hug to show how they would stand by Elias through thick & thin. The rest of the school day was uneventful. After school that afternoon at the Lookout Elias & Ryder were met by all the pups.

"It's good to have you back Elias. Adventure Bay wasn't the same without you" said Angel.

"All of us were worried sick. We thought we would never see you again" said Chase.

"This last week has been the hardest any of us have ever gone through. Hopefully nothing like this ever happens again" said Everest.

"We're all glad to have you back. We all love you & we'll always be your friends no matter what" said Marshall.

"You're really brave. It's amazing that you escaped all by yourself" said Rocky.

"I don't think anyone expected you to pull that off. You pulled a miracle with your escape" said Rubble.

"We never stopped looking for you even when almost everyone lost hope. It's good to see that hope was all you needed to find a way out of your ordeal" said Skye.

"I must say I'm impressed. You managed to do something nobody else would've ever done before. That's what makes you a true hero" said Tracker.

"I'm just glad it's all over. Now hopefully things go back to normal" said Zuma.

"Thank you guys. Even though I escaped all by myself you all still gave it your best shot to find me. Don't feel bad about not finding me. It's unlikely any of you would've found me at all. I didn't have contact with anyone & I was left to my own devices. Despite that you guys still did what you do best. I don't to see any of you say that you failed. You never failed in your mission. You guys did all you could & that's what matters. Now let's all just have some fun & not worry about what could've been" said Elias.

Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the afternoon at the beach. They were joined by Captain Turbot, Francois & Nikita. Nikita was looking a lot better than she did when she 1ST arrived in Adventure Bay. It was the 1ST afternoon everyone had together that they thoroughly enjoyed in a week. That night as Elias prepared for bed he thought about how devoted everyone was to helping him fight his demons.

" _Everyone is so sweet for wanting to help me. I couldn't ask for a better community. I just hope everything gets better from here. I've suffered enough tragedy already as it is. I hope good times are coming soon. We really need it. It's good to know that everyone is standing by me ready to fight against the demons that are troubling me. I'll need all the help I can get"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Unleasing The Anger

Elias woke up on Thursday morning feeling a lot different. Instead of feeling depressive & sad he was feeling angry & full of rage. He felt so mad at Aaron for what he had done to him.

" _Oh I feel like killing him. I want him to feel the pain he put me through. I wonder how he would like it. If he comes anywhere near me I'll rip his insides out"_ thought Elias as he got dressed  & went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning Elias. How do you feel this morning?" asked Ella.

"I feel like I could kill someone. If I could I'd kill Aaron. He deserves to feel the pain I felt from what he did to me" said Elias.

"You're not going to hurt anyone at school are you?" asked Ethan.

"No because I'm not mad at anyone at school. I'm mad at Aaron. Hopefully that satisfies you. If looks could kill Aaron would be dead the second he looked me in the eyes" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan were a bit concerned for Elias. They feared that he would lash out on an innocent person. Despite this they felt that nothing bad would really happen & that it was just Elias' way of dealing with the abuse he suffered. During the ride to school Elias fantasized about killing Aaron in all kinds of brutal manners. Elias wished that he could make it a reality but he knew that his fantasies would never come true. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias stayed relatively quiet & did his work but he still fantasized about killing Aaron. At recess his anger towards Aaron continued to grow.

" _I just want to wrap my hands around his neck & choke the life out of him. I don't care if he begged for mercy or not. I wouldn't feel bad for killing him at all. He deserves it. He's a rotten & vile human being who deserves to suffer"_ thought Elias.

During 3RD period things got crazy. After Elias finished his work he drew a picture of Aaron. Aaron looked terrified as if he was scared for his life. After Elias finished his picture he started talking to it as if it was the real person.

"Why are you so scared Aaron? You should've expected this to happen. For too long you have terrorised children & committed some of the most disgusting & sick crimes a human being can commit. Your reign of terror is over. Now it's time for you to feel my wrath" said Elias as he started to stab at the picture with his pencil. Everyone in class watched as the picture was punctured relentlessly by Elias as if he was stabbing it to death. All of them were horrified.

"DIE. I WANT TO SEE YOU DIE. THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR YOUR CRIMES AGAINST CHILDREN YOU PSYCHOPATHIC SADIST. BURN IN HELL" screamed Elias as he continued his rampage at the picture. After he had finished "murdering" the picture Elias started laughing maniacally. Everyone in the room began to panic. It seemed as if Elias had been possessed by the devil.

"I DID IT. I KILLED HIM. I KILLED THAT SICKO. HE'S FINALLY GONE TO THE PLACE WHERE HE BELONGS. GOOD RIDDANCE" yelled Elias.

Elias sat back down & waited for the period to finish. Everyone initially thought that Elias would go completely crazy but he didn't. He stayed quiet for the rest of the period. The next period came & went without incident. At lunch things got intense. Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder had noticed Elias' aggression & all of them were concerned for his well-being.

"Hey Elias are you alright? You look like you're about to kill someone" said Ace.

"She's right. I'm getting chills just from looking at you" said Carlos.

"Your anger is scaring me. I wouldn't want to get on your bad side right now" said Danny.

"Well you guys shouldn't be surprised. What Aaron did to me was disgusting & I wish I could kill him right now" said Elias.

"Elias Aaron is behind bars. He's not going to hurt you anymore. He's going to get exactly what he deserves sooner or later" said Katie.

"I understand that you're upset but there isn't really much you can do about it. The police will deal with Aaron in the appropriate manner. I understand how you feel" said Ryder.

Elias grabbed Ryder by the collar & pulled him close.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING ABOUT HOW I FEEL RIGHT NOW. UNLESS YOU EVER GET ABUSED IN THE WAY I DID YOU'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND HOW IT FEELS. DON'T SAY YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS CAUSE YOU DON'T" yelled Elias.

Everyone in the cafeteria was horrified. It looked as if Elias was about to obliterate Ryder. Ryder could've sworn that he could see the devil in Elias' eyes. Elias got up & stormed out of the cafeteria kicking a garbage bin over as he did so. The last class was tense. Elias was feeling quite volatile & he felt as if he could just snap at any minute. He didn't bother going to the Lookout that afternoon because he just wanted to be left alone. He spent most of the afternoon curled up on his bed fantasizing about killing Aaron.

" _I wish I could kill him myself. Nothing would satisfy me more than to get revenge on the man who has caused so much pain for me & everyone else. That vile human being deserves to die for what he did. If he gets the death penalty which I hope he does I hope I'm there when he takes his last breath as the lethal injection is administered to him. I'll never forgive him for what he did. He is a remorseless man. Even if he apologised I wouldn't accept it. He'd only be sorry for himself for getting caught. He wouldn't feel bad at all for what he did. That's how I feel right now & that's how I'm probably going to feel about him for the rest of my life. I'm not going to let him ruin everything for me"_ thought Elias.

Elias went to bed straight after finishing his dinner. As he fell asleep he thought about how Aaron would be brought to justice & that he wouldn't hurt anyone for the rest of his life.


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

On Friday morning Elias' mood had once again changed. Today he was feeling melancholic & stoic. He looked as if all of his emotions had been drained out of him. He had no expression on his face whatsoever. He also thought about the victims of the crimes Aaron had committed & how they were taken away for no reason.

" _It's not fair. Why did they have to die? Why am I still alive? Either they should still be alive or I should be dead. Since there's no way we can bring them back I think it would be easier if I died. At least that way I'd be in heaven with all of them spending the rest of eternity happily watching my family & friends below"_ thought Elias as he got dressed & went downstairs for breakfast.

"How are you today Elias?" asked Ella.

"I don't really feel anything. I don't think it's fair that I'm still alive but those other kids are not. I should be in heaven with the rest of them" said Elias.

"Elias don't say that. You couldn't have done anything to save them. You could've only saved yourself. Don't go saying that you should be dead as well. Everyone in town is happy that you're OK & everyone would be devastated if you were dead. Please try not to think like that. You're not going to feel any better if you do" said Ethan.

"Whatever" said Elias.

After finishing breakfast Elias left for school. He still remained emotionless throughout the journey to school. Throughout the 1ST 2 periods Elias couldn't help but think about the fact that 12 families would never see their kids again & that their friends would miss them forever.

" _Why can't we bring them back? It's not fair. They didn't deserve this. Why should they be dead while I'm still alive? I don't think it's fair at all"_ thought Elias.

During recess Elias kept to himself & didn't really talk to anyone. He still felt bad about the 12 kids who had died & how it wasn't fair that they were dead.

" _Imagine what they would've been doing right now. They would all be playing with their friends & all of them would be happy. That's never going to happen now that they're all gone. It must be horrible for all their families & friends to think about this. Nothing is ever going to change the amount of despair that Aaron has brought on so many people"_ thought Elias.

Throughout the next 2 periods Elias' melancholy continued to weigh down on his mind. He suddenly began fantasizing about suicide to join the others in heaven. He decided not to tell anyone how he was feeling so that he wouldn't have to put up with all the concern everyone would be showing. At lunch his friends noticed that he was feeling down.

"Are you alright Elias? You look bothered over what happened" said Ace.

"It's like all of the humanity in you has drained away. You just don't seem like yourself anymore" said Carlos.

"You're not thinking of doing something bad are you? If something's bothering you just talk to us. We're always here for you" said Danny.

"Danny's right. Whatever's troubling you won't be left unfixed. We can help you. Please just don't do anything crazy" said Katie.

"If you need to find help you can always see the guidance counsellor. I'm sure that he'll be really helpful" said Ryder.

"What's the point? 12 people are dead & all of them went through what I did. I shouldn't be alive. I should be in heaven with the rest of them" said Elias.

"Don't say that. Don't you dare start thinking about stuff like that. Everyone is so pleased to have you back. None of us would ever be happy again if you were dead. We just want you to be happy again. Please just try & find a way to feel better again" said Ryder.

"I'm not going to get better. I know that for a fact. I know what I'm going to do & I'm not changing my mind" said Elias.

Ace, Carlos, Danny, Katie & Ryder were extremely concerned. They feared that Elias was planning on doing harm to himself. None of them knew what to do though. For some strange reason Elias didn't even show up to last class. Elias had stolen a skipping rope from the gym & went into the playground with it. Angel was confused. She had no idea what Elias was doing.

"Elias what are you doing?" asked Angel.

"I'm making things right" said Elias.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Angel.

"You're about to see" said Elias.

Elias went over to the jungle gym & found a beam which he tied 1 end of the skipping rope to. He tied the other end into a noose. Angel was horrified when she saw what Elias was doing. She knew he was trying to commit suicide.

"ELIAS PLEASE DON'T. DON'T DO THIS. WE CAN HELP YOU PLEASE. COME DOWN FROM THERE" screamed Angel on the verge of tears.

"It's too late Angel. This is the only way to make things right. Tell everyone how much I love them. Goodbye Angel. I'll see you in heaven" said Elias as he put the noose around his neck.

Angel ran inside the school building & headed straight to Elias' class. She pounded on the door as hard as she could. Miss Spearwood opened the door to see Angel crying.

"Angel what is it?" asked Miss Spearwood.

"IT'S ELIAS. HE's TRYING TO HANG HIMSELF IN THE PLAYGROUND" yelled Angel.

"Oh my god. We got to stop him" said Ryder as he jumped out of his seat & began to run out of the room.

"Everybody stay in your seats. I'll be right back" said Miss Spearwood.

Everyone in class was shocked. None of them could believe that Elias was feeling suicidal. Angel, Miss Spearwood & Ryder ran to the playground & found Elias preparing to hang himself.

"NO ELIAS DON'T" screamed Ryder as he ran over & pulled Elias out of the noose.

"NO I JUST WANT TO DIE. PLEASE DON'T DO THIS" screamed Elias.

"ELIAS THIS IS CRAZY. YOU'RE CLEARLY NOT THINKING RIGHT. WE CAN HELP YOU" yelled Ryder.

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP" yelled Elias as he ran into the school building. Angel, Miss Spearwood & Ryder ran after him. Eventually Ryder caught up to Elias & Wrapped his arms around Elias' waist to stop him from running anywhere else. Elias & Ryder struggled with each other for a few minutes. All the while Elias was screaming like a banshee. The amount of noise being made attracted attention from the students & teachers from the other classes. Eventually Elias curled up in a foetal position on his side & cried. Everyone was devastated. Elias looked broken & destroyed. He was taken to the administration offices as everyone watched on in shock. Ella & Ethan were called to leave work & bring Elias home. When they found out what happened they were horrified. As soon as they returned home with Elias they left him in his room & had angel watch over him in order to prevent him from causing any more harm to himself.

"What do we do Ethan? This is going too far. If we don't do anything now Elias is going to spiral out of control & eventually he'll end up doing something horrible either to himself or someone else. We have to get help for him" said Ella.

"I agree. Elias will lose his mind if he doesn't get any help. Let's see who can help with our situation" said Ethan.

Ella & Ethan searched online for a solution. Eventually they came across a website for a group called BACA (Bikers Against Child Abuse). They gave them a call & told them about Elias' situation. They agreed to have a meeting with them the next day. After the call ended Ella & Ethan prepared dinner & sent Angel to Elias' room with his portion. Throughout the rest of the night Elias stayed in bed.

" _I can't take this anymore. I should be in heaven right now with the other kids. I just want all this pain & suffering to stop. I don't think there's any other way. I wish all this pain would just go away"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Finding Help

Saturday morning came with a new mood for Elias. From the moment he woke up he was filled with fear & paranoia. He could've sworn that Aaron was nearby. He seemed to think that Aaron was waiting for him & would get him when he least expected it.

" _I know he's out there somewhere. He's going to get me as soon as I let my guard down. I'm not going to give him that chance"_ thought Elias as he got dressed.

"You better not be outside my door Aaron. You won't get me that easily" said Elias.

Elias opened his door & looked around. He couldn't see Aaron anywhere but he still checked every corner as he went downstairs for breakfast. Ella & Ethan were confused by Elias' behaviour. They had no idea what he was doing.

"What are you doing Elias?" asked Ella.

"I'm making sure Aaron doesn't get me. He's probably hiding nearby" said Elias.

"Elias that's impossible. He's locked up behind bars. There's no way he's near us" said Ethan.

"What if he escaped? He's probably looking for me now. I'm not letting him get anywhere near me. He's not getting that chance" said Elias.

Ella & Ethan looked at each other & silently agreed that Elias was just paranoid. After Elias finished eating he went outside & got Angel. He planned to spend the day with Ryder & the pups. Just as they approached the sidewalk a group of 5 people pulled up on the curb. They were members of BACA (Bikers Against Child Abuse). Elias began to panic as they got off their bikes.

"Hello. Are you Elias Vincent?" asked the supposed leader.

"RUN ANGEL" yelled Elias as he ran inside & locked himself in his room. Ella & Ethan went to see why Elias was panicking & saw that the BACA members had arrived for the meeting they had planned the previous day.

"Oh hello. I'm Ella. This is my husband Ethan" said Ella.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Bill. This is Larry, Sandra, Tim & Valerie" said Bill.

"In case you're wondering that was Elias that just ran inside. He's our son" said Ethan.

"Who was the dog with him?" asked Larry.

"That's his pet Angel. Anyways shall we take a seat inside?" asked Ella.

"That's a good idea" said Sandra.

Everyone went inside & sat on the sofas in the living room. Ethan went to get Angel & Elias.

"Elias can you come down please?" asked Ethan.

"NO WAY. I'M NOT COMING OUT. THERE'S NOTHING YOU CAN DO TO CHANGE MY MIND" yelled Elias.

"Elias please this is important. You need to come down. We're trying to help you" said Ethan.

"LEAVE ME ALONE. I'M NOT COMING OUT OF MY ROOM & THAT'S THAT" yelled Elias.

Ethan went back downstairs & explained the situation.

"Sorry. Elias won't leave his room & I can't get him to come out" said Ethan.

"That's alright. We can discuss ways to help him without needing his presence" said Sandra.

"Let's start with how all this happened. You said yesterday that he was kidnapped last week. How did that happen?" asked Tim.

"He was walking home from his friend's house after school last week on Wednesday & his kidnapper pulled up beside him & subdued him with a chemical under the pretence of needing directions. He was taken to this house in the middle of the woods where he had a bomb collar locked around his neck which prevented him from leaving & he was sexually abused at least once a day. On Tuesday this week he got the collar off & escaped the house before running to the nearest town & telling the police what happened. It turned out that 12 other kids were kidnapped, molested & murdered at the same house. His kidnapper was arrested & is behind bars awaiting trial. Ever since Elias got back his behaviour has changed from 1 day to the next. On Wednesday he was depressive & sad, on Thursday he was aggressive & volatile, yesterday he was melancholic & suicidal & today he's fearful & paranoid. We don't know how we can help him & we're concerned that if we don't do anything he'll spiral out of control to the point that he'll either hurt himself or someone else" said Ella.

"OK well I think that he should have scheduled appointments with his guidance counsellor at least once a week so that he's able to find effective strategies to deal with his trauma & also I think it's a good idea that he spends time with an adult male other than his father because otherwise he may not trust any adult men for the rest of his life. We can check in every month to see how he's going & if you need any more help we're more than happy to continue providing services" said Valerie.

"Thank you so much. This means a lot. Hopefully this will help Elias get back on track" said Ethan.

"Here's our number. If you need anything else call us & we'll provide whatever you need as soon as possible" said Bill.

The BACA members left shortly afterwards. Ella & Ethan immediately began thinking about which adult men in town would be suitable to help with Elias' therapy. Eventually they decided that Jake was the best option as he was 1 of the only single men in town who could help out. Jake was chilling at his cabin when he got the call.

"Hello this is Jake" said Jake.

"Hi Jake it's Ella Vincent, Elias' mother. We need your help" said Ella.

"What can I help you with?" asked Jake.

"I'm sure you've heard about Elias & how he's having difficulty dealing with the trauma from his kidnapping ordeal. We've just had a meeting with some BACA members & they've suggested that Elias spend time with a single adult male in order to have Elias regain trust in adult men. We're hoping if you could fill in this job for us" said Ella.

"Yeah sure that's perfectly fine. I really enjoy Elias' company & I'm sure that over time he'll feel more comfortable around adults. When do I have time with him?" asked Jake.

"How about you have him over between Friday afternoon & Monday morning? We can have him for the rest of the week. That way it'll be easier to spend time with him. He usually goes to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the PAW Patrol every day after school so you'll have to pick him up from there" said Ella.

"OK sounds good. Is this starting next weekend?" asked Jake.

"Yes. Thanks for this Jake. This means a lot" said Ella.

"No problem Ms V. I'm looking forward to it. See you later" said Jake.

"OK bye" said Ella as she hung up. Eventually Elias came out of his room. Ella & Ethan explained what would happen to help Elias cope. Elias felt a little uneasy but he agreed to go through with it. After this Angel & Elias went to the Lookout.

"Hey Ryder, hey pups" said Elias.

"Hey guys. How do you feel today Elias?" asked Ryder.

"I feel better than yesterday. I'm sorry for trying to hang myself. I just wanted to get rid of all this pain. It just feels like it's never ending" said Elias.

"Just remember we're always here for you. Everyone in town loves you Elias & all of us want to help you in any way we can. You've always got someone you can turn to when you need it" said Ryder.

"Thanks. I just hope that I can get over all this pain" said Elias.

"Don't worry you will" said Ryder.

Elias & Ryder shared a hug before they went to the pup park with the pups. Elias explained his constant checking for Aaron as they walked so that they knew why he was acting a bit strange. Other than this it was a pretty good day. That night as Elias got ready for bed he thought about how his therapy would turn out.

" _I hope that this therapy stuff works out. I don't want to feel this pain anymore. I just want to feel happy & enjoy myself. I guess there's only 1 way to find out how everything will go. Let's hope that it goes smoothly"_ thought Elias as he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Therapy Begins

Throughout the next week everyone was constantly on high alert. They had no idea how Elias would behave on any given day. They weren't sure if he would be angry, happy, melancholic, sad or unresponsive. Despite the concern Elias' behaviour seemed to be becoming steadier as time went by. It was now Friday, a whole week since Elias attempted to hang himself in the playground. Today was the 1ST day that Elias would see the guidance counsellor & the 1ST weekend he would be spending with Jake in order to help gain trust with adult men. Throughout the school day everything seemed to be relatively normal. Everyone was pleased to see Elias feeling a lot better. By the time that last period came around many people felt that Elias had gone back to normal. At the start of last period Elias signed off the roll call & went to the guidance counsellor's office. Angel went with him. After entering Angel & Elias sat down across from the guidance counsellor & began the session.

"Hello Elias. I'm John. I've heard about your struggles with what happened to you recently & I want to help you find ways to deal with your trauma. Let's start by discussing what happened. It'll be easier to find solutions by talking about the problems 1ST" said John.

"OK so 2 weeks ago on Wednesday afternoon I was walking home from the Lookout & a man named Aaron pulled up beside us in a white commodore. He subdued us with some kind of chemical while pretending to need directions to get somewhere. I was rendered unconscious when he did this. When I regained consciousness I found myself in some house in the middle of the woods. I had a bomb collar locked around my neck & Aaron sexually abused me at least once a day. Eventually I managed to steal the key to the collar, took it off & escaped the house. I ran to the nearest town & told the police what had happened. After they took my statement we went back to the house & Aaron was arrested while we were driving back there. Back at the house we discovered the bodies of 12 other children who had also disappeared in the 3 months before I was taken. All of them had been subjected to the same things I was & all of them had been killed from a gunshot wound to the head. I was taken to hospital for treatment before I was brought back home again. In the few days after I returned I kept having all these mood swings. 1 day I was depressive & sad, the next day I was aggressive & volatile, the day after that I was melancholic & suicidal & then the day after that I was fearful & paranoid. My parents had a meeting with a biker group called BACA which stands for Bikers Against Child Abuse. It was during this meeting that they suggested meeting with you once every week & they also suggested a respite stay with Jake in order to gain trust in adult men again. I know that everyone in town is concerned about me & I just want this pain to go away. I hope there's a way to block out all this pain" said Elias.

"OK well I think the best way to deal with the pain is to just avoid thinking about what happened. I know that may seem hard but if you keep your mind busy with other things you'll feel a lot better & you won't feel any psychological pain from what you went through. Another way to cope is to find a support group for people like you who have experienced similar things. By doing this you can find some comfort in others who understand your pain & also you can find ways to help each other out. It's probably best to start with this & work your way towards other effective methods later on" said John.

Throughout the rest of the school day Elias & John discussed various methods to cope with the trauma of Elias' ordeal. After the bell rang to signal the end of the school day Elias went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups.

"Hey Elias. How did your 1ST counselling session go?" asked Ryder.

"It went pretty well. We talked about various different ways to deal with the trauma & I think that they'll be really helpful" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. What do you want to do?" asked Ryder.

How about we stay here & play? That way Jake will know where I am. I begin the respite with him this weekend" said Elias.

"OK sounds good" said Ryder.

Elias, Ryder & the pups spent the afternoon playing at the Lookout. Eventually Jake arrived to take Elias for his respite.

"Hey guys how are you?" asked Jake.

"We're good. How are you?" asked Ryder.

"I'm good. You ready to go Elias?" asked Jake.

"Yes. Come on Angel let's go" said Elias.

Angel & Elias said goodbye to Ryder & the other pups & got in Jake's car. They headed to Jake's cabin in the mountains. As they got out of the car Elias got his stuff & put it inside.

"Hi Angel, Hi Elias. How are you guys?" asked Everest.

"We're good. How are you?" asked Elias.

"I'm good. Are you guys excited?" asked Everest.

"I suppose you could say that. I just hope this works out" said Elias.

After putting his stuff away Elias sat down in the lounge & watched TV. After a while Jake started to think about what to have for dinner.

"Hey guys what do you want for dinner?" asked Jake.

"I don't know. I haven't given it much thought" said Elias.

"Is there anything particular you want?" asked Jake.

"I don't know" said Elias.

"You must have some idea. I'm sure you'll think of something" said Jake.

"Jake I don't know what I want. To be honest food is the last thing on my mind right now. I've been through a lot lately & that's weighed down on me like crazy. I feel like I've suffered too much & I want it all to stop" said Elias as he started crying. Jake walked over, got down on 1 knee, put his hands on Elias' shoulders & talked to him in a soothing manner.

"Elias I know that you're upset. I'm not trying to make things difficult. I just want to make you feel comfortable. Everyone in town wants to see you better & I want to help with that. I'm always here for you if you need me. You're like a member of my family & I'll always help anyone who needs it. You're a good kid Elias & everyone can see that. How about we make some pizza? That won't be too hard. We can sit here & watch TV while we eat" said Jake.

"OK that sounds good" said Elias.

"Alright let's do it" said Jake.

Elias wrapped his arms around Jake & held him tight. Jake was touched. It felt good to see that Elias put so much trust in him. After a bit Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake made some pizzas & sat by the fire watching TV. Elias really enjoyed how things were turning out. After dinner everyone watched TV for a bit longer before preparing for bed. After Elias had a shower he lay down on the sofa bed in the lounge. Angel slept on the floor next to him.

"Good night Elias" said Jake.

"Good night Jake" said Elias.

" _This is going really well. Jake is like a 2_ _ND_ _father to me. I know I'm going to enjoy this weekend with him & every weekend moving forward"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: A Wonderful Surprise

On Saturday morning Elias woke up. After he got dressed he went into the kitchen & made breakfast. As he was eating Jake also got up.

"Good morning Elias. How did you sleep?" asked Jake.

"I slept pretty well. It was nice & toasty" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. We've got a busy day today. You're going to be so excited for what I've planned" said Jake.

"What are we doing?" asked Elias.

"It's a surprise. You'll have to wait & see" said Jake.

Elias was curious at this. He wondered what Jake could've possibly planned for that day. After he finished breakfast he went to the lounge area & watched some TV. Angel & Everest soon woke up & Elias & Jake gave them their breakfast. After the morning chores had been done Jake got his car keys.

"OK guys it's time to go" said Jake.

"Wait where are we going?" asked Elias.

"It's a surprise" said Jake.

Elias was getting more curious as time went on. Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake got in the car & drove off. Angel & Everest were in the back & Elias & Jake were in the front. When they left the Adventure Bay area Elias was confused. He had no idea where they were even going. After almost 2 hours of driving & having no idea where they were actually going Elias inquired about their destination.

"Jake we've been driving for hours. Where are we going?" asked Elias.

"We're almost there. It's less than half an hour away" said Jake.

Elias began to panic. He started to feel as if he was being taken somewhere he wouldn't like.

"Jake stop the car" said Elias.

"We're almost there Elias" said Jake.

"I said stop the car" said Elias.

"Elias don't panic. Everything will be alright" said Jake.

"STOP THE CAR NOW" yelled Elias.

Seeing that Elias was on the brink of a panic attack Jake quickly pulled over by the side of the road. Elias got out of the car & began gasping for air. He was beginning to think that something bad was about to happen. Angel, Everest & Jake also got out.

"Next time when I say stop the car do it the 1ST time I ask you" said Elias.

"Why are you so upset Elias?" asked Jake.

"Well I don't know where we're going, we're in a part of this country that I don't recognise & we've been driving for hours. The last time this happened was when I was held captive by Aaron. I really don't want to relive that experience again" said Elias.

"Don't worry Elias. Our destination is close. Once we get there you'll be really excited" said Jake.

"You better be right. I don't want to feel like this again" said Elias.

Everyone got back in the car & drove off. About 20 minutes later they arrived at a city called Crystal Beach. They eventually stopped in the parking lot of an amusement park called Frederick's Fun Land. When Elias saw where they were his face lit up with excitement.

"Oh my god. This is crazy. I've heard that this is 1 of the best amusement parks in the whole country. I can't believe we're actually here. This is officially the best day of my life" said Elias.

"I knew you'd like it. What's even better is that we're staying here overnight. We'll be here until tomorrow afternoon. I managed to get a season pass so we can come & go whenever we please" said Jake.

"This is excellent. What are we waiting for? Let's go" said Elias.

Everyone got out of the car & walked through the entrance. Unfortunately Angel & Everest had to be left in a special area for pets for health & safety reasons. Luckily there were lots of things for them to do while Elias & Jake explored the park.

"So Elias what do you want to do 1ST?" asked Jake.

"Let's go on that rollercoaster over there. That looks like fun" said Elias.

"OK let's go" said Jake.

The name of the rollercoaster was "Turbo Twister". It was a massive rollercoaster filled with twists, turns & everything else in between. Elias & Jake had a blast riding it.

"That was so much fun. Let's try that ride over there" said Elias.

"The Tumble Dryer eh? Sounds like a lot of fun. Let's do it" said Jake.

The Tumble Dryer was a ride where visitors to the park were spun around in a circular shaped apparatus. It spun so fast it was almost impossible to move while it was in motion. Elias & Jake really enjoyed this ride.

"Man I'm feeling dizzy. That was still lots of fun though" said Elias.

"Luckily neither of us is feeling sick. That would be a disaster" said Jake.

Elias & Jake went on just about every single ride in the park. They also tried out some arcade games. Elias managed to win a giant pup plush toy in a game that involved throwing balls at a target & Jake won a portable music player in a game that involved balancing a series of blocks on an unsteady platform. Jake gave the music player to Elias as he knew Elias would enjoy it more than himself. Eventually the park reached closing time. Elias & Jake retrieved Angel & Everest from the pet area & got back in the car. They went to a nice restaurant for dinner.

"Wow this place is really nice. I don't think I've ever been to a restaurant like this before" said Elias.

"I'm glad you like it. This restaurant is actually owned by a celebrity chef. I don't know who it is though. This restaurant has a 5 star rating so it's 1 of the most prestigious restaurants in the country. They have all kinds of delicious meals here. Come on let's take our seats" said Jake.

Angel & Everest had to wait outside since no pets were allowed in. Elias & Jake promised to order some food for them so that they wouldn't feel left out. Elias ordered minestrone, a top quality beef burger & chips & a tiramisu for dinner with lemonade as a drink. Jake ordered pumpkin soup, a steak with salad & chocolate mousse for dinner with cola as a drink. They ordered a steak for Angel & some liver for Everest. After they finished their meal they checked into the hotel that Jake had booked for them. Luckily Angel & Everest were allowed to join them. The room they booked was magnificent. There was a TV, a computer with internet access, a master bathroom, a nice double bed & a mini fridge stocked with food.

"This room is amazing. It must've cost a lot of money" said Elias.

"It's no problem. Being the owner of a ski resort may be demanding but it's still a well-paying job. It's good to see that you're enjoying yourself. I'm sure that tomorrow will be just as much fun as today was" said Jake.

"I hope it is. I wish this day would last forever. I've had an amazing time so far. Thank you Jake" said Elias.

"You're welcome" said Jake.

Everyone spent the night watching TV & browsing the internet. Angel & Everest had to sleep by the bed since there was nowhere else for them to sleep. Elias & Jake had to share the double bed. It seemed awkward but both of them were covered up regardless so that nothing weird could happen.

" _Today has been a wonderful day. I hope tomorrow is just as good or even better. Jake is 1 of the coolest guy I know & I couldn't ask for a better friend. I hope that every weekend from now is filled with fun & thrills"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: A Great Day

Elias woke up on Sunday morning feeling refreshed. After he got dressed he went out to the balcony & took in the view of the city. The skyline looked absolutely beautiful.

" _It looks like it'll be another lovely day today. I hope today is as good as yesterday"_ thought Elias.

As Elias went back inside he found that Angel, Everest & Jake had all woken up.

"Morning Elias" said Jake.

"Morning Jake. How are you this morning?" asked Elias.

"I'm good. How are you?" asked Jake.

"I feel wonderful. Shall we go have breakfast?" asked Elias.

"Sounds good. Let's go" said Jake.

Everyone went down to the restaurant to have breakfast. Elias had pancakes with maple syrup & orange juice & Jake had an omelette with milk. Angel & Everest had some bacon. After finishing breakfast Elias suggested hanging by the pool for a couple of hours since Frederick's Fun Land wouldn't be open at that point. After changing into their bathing suits Elias & Jake went to the pool. The water was nice & warm since the heater was on. Angel & Everest sat by the pools edge watching Elias & Jake swim around.

"This is nice isn't it Everest?" asked Angel.

"It sure is. This has been a wonderful weekend so far. Let's hope it stays like that" said Everest.

After spending a couple of hours at the pool Elias & Jake went to the front desk to check out. As soon as they had done so they got all of their stuff & packed it in the car. Everyone got in the car & drove to Frederick's Fun Land. Angel & Everest were left in the pet area again while Elias & Jake explored the park. The 1ST thing they did was try out a ride called The Drop. The Drop was a ride where visitors were strapped into a seat & raised in the air before being dropped down again. The ride offered a great view of the city & its surroundings. The next ride Elias & Jake went on was called Dizzy Double. On this ride visitors were strapped into a car as it spun around & rolled around a track. It was a lot of fun. After going on a few more rides Elias & Jake tried some more arcade games. Elias won a bag of candy from a game that involved catching tokens in a basket & Jake won a video game from a game that involved bouncing balls along a series of platforms. Jake gave the game to Elias seeing as Elias would be more likely to play it. Throughout the rest of the day Elias & Jake went on numerous rides & played various carnival games. Eventually at closing time they retrieved Angel & Everest from the pet area & got back in the car. It started to get dark during the drive home.

"Today was an excellent day. I had a lot of fun" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad that you've enjoyed yourself. Next weekend we can do something much more fun. I really think this weekend was fantastic" said Jake.

Eventually everyone arrived back in Adventure Bay. Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake stopped by Mr Porter's restaurant for dinner. Elias & Jake both ordered hamburgers with chips & lemonade & Angel & Everest ordered some chicken. After eating dinner everyone returned to Jake's cabin in the mountains. After getting all their stuff from the car they went back inside & watched some TV. A short while later everyone prepared for bed.

"Good night Elias" said Jake.

"Good night Jake" said Elias.

" _This weekend was brilliant. I had so much fun. I can't wait to tell everyone at school tomorrow. I barely even thought about Aaron & what he did. I think that's a sign that things are getting better. I hope things stay like this for a while"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Enjoying Life

Monday morning seemed to come by quite fast. Elias woke up, got dressed & made sure he had everything he needed for school. As he ate breakfast Angel, Everest & Jake also woke up.

"Morning Elias" said Jake.

"Good morning Jake" said Elias.

"Do you have everything you need for school?" asked Jake.

"Yes I do. I just want to say that I really enjoyed this weekend & I wish I could do it all over again. It means a lot to me that you were able to help me feel better about what happened to me. Thank you for everything" said Elias.

"You're welcome. Nothing makes me happier than seeing you feel better. It's been a good weekend & hopefully in the future we can enjoy more time together like this" said Jake.

"I hope so too" said Elias as he walked over & gave Jake a hug. Jake felt genuinely touched at Elias' trust in him. After everyone had finished breakfast Angel, Elias & Jake got in the car & drove off. Eventually they arrived at the school.

"Have a good day at school guys. I'll see you next weekend" said Jake.

"See you later Jake" said Elias as he got out of the car with Angel. Elias walked into the school building with a big smile on his face. During Homeroom everyone noticed that Elias was feeling much better & that it seemed as if he had gone back to normal again. At recess Elias played in the playground feeling fantastic. It was the 1ST time in almost a month or so that he felt so good.

" _I'm really starting to enjoy everything again. I think it's safe to say that things are going back to normal again"_ thought Elias.

The next 2 periods came & went rather quickly. Elias couldn't wait to tell his friends about his weekend at lunch.

"So how was your weekend Elias?" asked Ryder.

"It was fantastic. We all went to Frederick's Fun Land & stayed overnight in this nice hotel. I had so much fun. The games & rides there were brilliant. I really hope that me & Jake get to do stuff like this every weekend. I feel like a brand new person after this weekend. I feel reborn" said Elias.

"That's good to hear. All of us are glad to see you feeling better" said Ace.

"I couldn't agree more with that. It's better to see you feeling happy than angry, paranoid & sad" said Carlos.

"I think it's safe to say that the wounds are healing & that we can all move on knowing that we'll be able to stand by each other no matter what happens" said Danny.

"It's just what we all need. All of us deserve to live our lives making the most of everything & enjoying each moment like it's the last" said Katie.

The rest of the school day went by quickly. Angel & Elias went to the Lookout to hang out with Ryder & the pups.

"Hey Elias. How was your weekend?" asked Chase.

"It was excellent. We had such a great time & I couldn't be happier. I think things are starting to get better for me" said Elias.

"It's good to see you back to normal again. We wouldn't want you any other way" said Marshall.

"Now that you're feeling better we can assume that everything will return to normal in no time" said Rocky.

"I agree. The last 2 months haven't been very good. Hopefully nothing bad happens for a while" said Rubble.

"Today is probably the 1ST day in weeks where any of us have seen you feel good. I hope it stays that way" said Skye.

"There's no point weighing ourselves down with the memories of the bad times. I think all of us should just enjoy the good times & cherish the time we have together" said Zuma.

"I couldn't agree more. Let's go & have some fun" said Elias.

Everyone spent the day down at the beach. It was a lovely afternoon. It was the 1ST time in a while that everyone had such a good time together. Elias couldn't wait to get home & tell his parents about the weekend he had. As he walked home he felt really excited. Every step he took made him feel more & more ecstatic.

"Hey Elias. How was your weekend?" asked Ella.

It was the best weekend I've ever had. We had so much fun & I wish I could do it all again in a heartbeat" said Elias.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear that you're doing better than before" said Ethan.

"I think this respite program is working really well. It's probably the 1ST time in ages that I haven't felt so miserable. I hope more good times are ahead" said Elias.

After eating dinner everyone sat in the lounge & watched TV. After a while Elias had a shower & prepared for bed.

" _I can't wait for the next weekend. I'm sure it'll be just as much fun as this 1 was. I think my therapy is going really well & I think that things are looking bright for the future"_ thought Elias as he went to sleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
